Hermione's Day Off
by Mione of Ravenclaw II
Summary: While she's planning her wedding to Ron, Hermione decides that she needs a day off to relax. She should know by now that things don't always go as planned. Oneshot. Part of the 50 Art of Words Challenge.


**A/N-This is for the 50 Art of Words Challenge (Table 3) in Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. I have bolded the fifty words that I had to use. Please review to let me know what you think!**

Hermione sat among stacks of what to most people looked like profoundly boring books. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she read a massive volume on the table next to her **candle**. She absently twirled the engagement **ring** on her left hand as she analyzed a diagram on the page in front of her. On the spare parchment meant for her note taking she drew a quick **doodle** of the picture in front of her. Hermione sighed and turned the page.

She knew that she should be planning her and Ron's **wedding**, but even Hermione needed a break once in awhile. She had been pouring over wedding books and magazines and listening patiently to Mrs. Weasley's and Ginny's many suggestions regarding the wedding for months now. These days they had been full of suggestions about** music**, what song she should use for the first **dance** and who should be **singing**it. On this very early Saturday morning, she had escaped to the** peace** and quiet of the local **library**. It was empty with the exception of herself and the old librarian in the next room, and Hermione liked it that way. She had some** hope** of being able to comprehend what was a very challenging text when she had an entire library to herself. She was making little headway when she sensed someone enter the room. Hermione was surprised when she looked up to see Neville.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Hermione had not expected to be** running** into anyone, let alone anyone that she knew at such an obscenely early hour.

Neville looked about as though he had lost something and they exchanged **awkward waves.** He took a seat across from her.

"I'm researching for a new Herbology lesson I'm putting together. The new headmaster wants us to change the curriculum, so here I am," Neville said, still looking about the small reading room as though he might find something.

"Are you looking for something?" Hermione asked.

"I am actually. I brought a very expensive quill here and I seem to have misplaced it. Have you seen it?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't," Hermione said. "But you should check with the librarian. Any **lost belonging** would be brought to her."

"Thanks for the advice," Neville said. "I've also lost Trevor, have you seen him?"

"Trevor's still alive?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Are you sure he's not an animagus? Ron's rat lived for years and it turned out to be a Death Eater in hiding."

"No, not that Trevor," Neville said. "I got another toad, but he's a bit of a **spaz** so sometimes he escapes for a little while. I ought to go ask the librarian about that quill. Thanks again." Neville got up and left.

Neville's arrival gave Hermione the excuse that she was looking for to abandon the text in from of her. Normally, she would not even **flirt **with the thought of giving up on a book as too challenging, but she was here to relax. Hermione would **love** to understand all of the intricacies this branch of ancient Arithmancy. At the **present**, however, she was too tired to make her brain process such complex and nuanced **magic**.

She shut the book, got up and left the library to take a walk on the nearby forest trail. Hermione strolled through the woods. The **stars** had faded from the sky and the rays of sunlight were starting to take their place. There were no **clouds** in the sky and a pleasant breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. Hermione had started to **daydream **as she admired a beautiful **butterfly** that had perched on a nearby branch when she heard the pop that she knew meant someone apparating in her vicinity. When Hermione turned around, she saw Ginny grinning at her.

"Hello Ginny how did you find me? And what are you doing here? I know that you and your mother mean well, but I need a break from wedding planning for the day."

"To your first question," Ginny said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "I know for a fact that you come here quite often because it is so close to the library. Secondly, I am not here about wedding plans. Well, not really. I'm going to give you a **makeover**. It can be a very relaxing thing. Plus, you're beautiful now, **imagine** how gorgeous you'll be after today."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. She had never been one to fuss over appearances, but Ginny seemed so excited about whatever it was she had planned. Besides, maybe this would be relaxing.

"Is it ok if we** fly**?" Ginny asked, picking up her broom that was leaning up against a tree. "I hate apparating and the weather is so nice, we might as well enjoy it."

Hermione appeared to have some misgivings about flying instead of apparating. Ginny tried to coax Hermione into getting on the broom.

"C'mon, Hermione. I'll buy you that new book on Goblin rebellions while we're there."

"Are you **bribing** me, Ginny Potter?" Hermione asked with mock anger. She mounted the broom and Ginny followed suit before kicking off.

When Hermione saw where Ginny had taken her, she refused to go in. The sign above the entrance read "**Lovehearts** Lingerie and More" and a small animated caricature of **cupid** flew around the letters.

"Ginny, why on earth would you ever think that I would want to go shopping here?" Hermione said. "I'll go shopping, but I will not go in there. I refuse to go in there. **Period**. End of story."

When Ginny was about to respond, Lavender Brown approached the pair.

"Hermione what on earth are you doing here?" she said gesturing to the shop window. "Surely you're not getting lingerie for yourself."

"I am," Hermione said, smiling smugly. "I figure I'll get Ron a special treat for our wedding night."

Lavender wrinkled her nose. "Oh, I see. Apparently you've come a long way from being a **kissaphobic** with Viktor during fourth year."

"A very long way," Hermione said suggestively. "Ask Ron. I've come a very long way."

Hermione turned on her heels and walked into the store followed by a stunned Ginny. When they were inside, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. "One minute you refuse to even enter a lingerie shop, the next you practically announce to Lavender that you and Ron are shagging."

"I absolutely cannot stand her," Hermione scowled. "She is such a **petty gossip**. She thinks that we had some sort of **competition** for Ron and she still hasn't given up completely. I swear that she's the one still sending Ron fan mail."

"He gets fan mail?" Ginny said incredulously.

"Yes, from the same person. I'm almost positive that it's Lavender," Hermione spat. "It looks like her handwriting and she uses that same ridiculous '**xoxo**' that she did in her love letters to him at school.

She tries to disguise herself by sounding crazy and writing that she has a **voodoo doll** of me and Ron. I think she's trying to create **conflict** between me and Ron by making me jealous. I refuse to allow her that satisfaction."

Ginny was about to reply that Lavender wasn't worth a second thought, when an excessively perky saleswoman bounced over to them.

"What is this? We can't have shoppers looking like they're at a **funeral**. Now that won't do at all," the woman said. "We don't want raincloud moods here at Lovehearts. We want **rainbow moods**." When she said rainbow moods, she made a dramatic flourish with her hand.

Hermione was going to leave the shop right then and there, but she turned and saw Lavender sitting outside of the store. She turned back around to face the woman. Though it appeared as though Ginny had had the same idea as Hermione, she followed suit and stayed.

After hours in the dressing room being brought endless ensembles by the gratingly enthusiastic woman, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Ginny I need to leave here now," Hermione whispered after the woman left. "I'm bored to **tears** and if I have to listen to that woman much more I might scream."

Ginny looked relieved. When the woman returned with her arms full of things for Hermione to try on, Ginny stepped in.

"I think she's decided what she wants. She'll take these two," Ginny said, gesturing to a **pink silk** negligee and **white bikini**. "Right Hermione?"

Hermione was not thrilled by Ginny's choice of outfits. She did not have the Quidditch-toned** abs**, arms and legs her best friend and she was a bit self conscious about it. She was desperate to leave though, so she agreed. They paid and left quickly before the woman could pressure Ginny into trying on outfits.

A very tired Hermione and Ginny returned home to Grimmauld Place. The trio and Ginny had been living in the massive house for some time now. When they opened the door, the same familiar voice greeted them.

"**Thief**, mudblood, blood traitor!" the portrait of Mrs. Black shrieked before Hermione flicked her wand and snapped the curtain over the painting.

"Suddenly we're thieves now too," Ginny said. "I think I'll go upstairs and rest. That bloody woman was exhausting."

"Ok," Hermione said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Hermione walked through the house to the kitchen and plopped the bag on the kitchen table before taking a seat herself. She rested her head in her hands for a moment before she heard someone floo into the kitchen. She looked up and grinned broadly when she saw that it was her fiancée. He too was carrying a shopping bag.

"Hello love," he said. He gave her a loving peck on the forehead before sitting down next to her. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," Hermione responded with a smile. "I can't wait to get married, but the wedding is something that I'm over at this point. I wanted to have a relaxing day today, and it didn't really happen. Ginny tried to help, but it didn't work out the way we were hoping."

"I have something that might help," Ron said, gesturing to the bag. "Do you remember when I got you **a** **box of chocolates** that I got you for our **first date**? The ones that you absolutely loved? I found them in a little muggle shop today."

He reached in the bag but didn't come out with the box of chocolate. Instead, he saw that he was holding a **half eaten apple**. When he saw this he dumped the contents out. **Orange peels** and a small square packet fell out.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. "I must have picked up the wrong bag. There were two bags there. One was mine and the other belonged to some loon collecting trash. I must have taken the wrong one. Hey what's this?"

Ron had picked up the packet and torn it open to take out the contents. He dangled it in front of him. "The packaging **calls** it protection. Do you think it's to protect wands?"

"I suppose you could put it that way," Hermione said, suppressing laughter. "It's a **condom** Ron."

When Ron looked blankly at her, Hermione explained. "It's a muggle device. Instead of contraceptive spells and potions, this is one of the things that they use. Men specifically use it."

A look of realisation dawned on Ron's face. He wrinkled his nose and put it down.

"I think I like the magic ways better," he said. "I'm sorry that I don't have those chocolates for you. I really tried to surprise you. I really wanted to. It's so difficult to surprise you. Half the time you know what I'm going to do before even I know."

Hermione smiled at him took his face in her hands. She kissed him. "That's why I love you. Because you tried."

He smirked and they kissed for a long time before Ginny came downstairs.

"Please get a room you two," she said good naturedly as she began to prepare dinner.

Ron pulled away and turned to Ginny. "You're one to talk. I swear for your entire engagement the only thing you and Harry did was snog."

"She does make an excellent point though Ronald," Hermione said. "Maybe we ought to get a room as she suggests."

Ron grinned knowingly got up and offered her his hand. "I can't argue with that."

Hermione took his proffered hand and followed him upstairs. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N-This was my first attempt at a writing challenge. I know it was a bit random at times, but I had to work around some of the words. Was it any good? **

**Please review to let me know what you think, even if it's only a few words!**


End file.
